1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, it may become necessary to perform a post-processing operation in a printer unit at predetermined time intervals after the image forming apparatus has shifted to a power saving mode and a controller unit has been shut down. Conventionally, in such a case, the controller unit is switched on by activating a hard disk only to perform the post-processing operation.
The controller unit is thus switched on and activated while the post-processing of the printer unit is being performed in the power saving mode although the controller unit can be shut down.
Examples of the post-processing operation of the printer unit are as described below.
Rotating a photosensitive drum at regular time intervals to prevent an imprint generated by a blade pressing on the photosensitive drum for a long time, and suppress an influence on an image to be formed.
Rotating an exhaust fan for a predetermined period of time to discharge gas remaining inside the image forming apparatus (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-199773).
A central processing unit (CPU) in the controller unit performs various controls so that the image forming apparatus operates as the multifunction peripheral. More specifically, the CPU controls an operation panel, a scanner, an image processing unit, communication for receiving commands such as a print command from a network, and communication for instructing the printer unit to perform printing. When an operation mode of the image forming apparatus shifts to the power saving mode, the above-described control is stopped, and the CPU is switched off.
Further, conventionally, the CPU in the controller unit performs printer control for performing the post-processing operation in the printer unit. It is thus necessary to activate the controller unit when the post-processing of the printer unit is to be performed.